Impossible
by Rae1
Summary: Re-uploaed final chapter. Now complete. Yaoi and yuri. Kenato/Yamaken. Contest details unside are invalid and expired. I think the ratings okay. Sorry, not Taito or Daiken
1. The beginning

Author's notes: I am a Taito/Yamachi and Daiken/Kensuke freak. I also happen to like the pairing I 'hint' at below (It's only a 'hint' in the first part though), Yamaken/Yamaten/Kenato/Kento/Kenyama. Yeah Anyways. the following containts yaoi, shounen-ai, yuri, shoujo-ai(sp.?) and same sex relationships. Rating is for content and language, because I have a potty mouth that can't be cleaned with formalahyde(sp.)   
Flames light the fire in my place in eternity. Ask my sister:) Good day, and please come again. Mimi isn't included or mentioned at all in the first part. She is in America, so why should I add her, the fickle bitch. Oops, sorry.   
  
Disclaimer: I own a car, a lamp, and a radio. Guess which one works. I don't own Digimon. I use the characters for my own perverse, and temporary, pleasure. The characters contained herein are property of others than myself. The plot is not terribly original, but I can but try.  
  
Warning: Again, yaoi and yuri. Possible sexual content, and some really bad fucking language. Got it? If not, too damn bad. You were warned. Thank you, and please come again.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE EVIL ONE.  
  
A/n/2: I love Yama, but I did really bad things to him in the beginning. I am sooooo sorry. Please don't flame me for it, it's just a strong illustration of the situation. Really.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Author: Rae (penname)  
Title: Impossible   
Content: Yaoi, yuri, and Kenato  
  
Yagami Taichi listened with disgust as his best friend puked his guts out. It would be the last time that Ishida Yamato let him cook dinner. At least without constant supervision.  
  
They were supposed to be celebrating Matt's seventeenth birthday, but things had taken a decidedly nasty turn. Neither had spoken a word when Tai had put the food on the table. Out of loyalty, the blonde had suffered throught with silence.  
  
Afterwards, they had looked at each other mutely. Tehn Yam ahad jumped up and ran for hte bathroom. That had been nearly forty minutes ago. it showed no signs of letting up, either.  
  
A knock sounded on the door and the brunette waved the rest of hte digi-dstined inside. They were all going to a concert in celebration of Yamato's birthday, but it looked like he wouldn't make it.  
  
Takaishi Takeru assessed the sounds coming from hte bathrrom quickly and knocked on the door. Noone responded, so he slipped his head inside, and pulled it back quickly at the smell. His face green, he asked, "Who's got a strong stomach?"  
  
The doctor-in-training, Kido Jyou, stepped forward. He went into the bathrrom and shut the door. Everyone waited expectantly for several minutes, but the sound of vomiting didn't stop. Joe came back out, his face pale. More so than usual.  
  
"What did he eat?" Tai flushed a deep, guilty red, and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that, Tai?"  
  
"I cooked dinner! I think I may have used a bit too much seasoning, though." Hikari patted his back comfortingly, remembering her brother's failed attempts to cook for her. Sora and Koushiro burst into laughter. Takenouchi and Izumi had been laughing a lot together since they had started going out a few weeks before.  
  
Iori went into the kitchen and put water in the teapot on hte stove. Since he doubted Yamato would be able to answer, he didn't ask where the tea was kept. Miyako Inoue stood outside teh door to hte bathroom, talking in gibberish, as if calming a three-year-old.  
  
Motomiya Daisuke and Ichijouji Ken stood in the middle of the living room and tried to stay out of everyone else's way.  
  
"So, what are we going to do, guys?" Taichi, the original leader of the Chosen Children, looked uncertain. Nobody said anything, so Daisuke stepped in.  
  
"Somebody should stay here, but we have twelve tickets paid for, and that's a lot of money to go to waste. We paid a lot of money, and I'd rather only have to reimburse part of two, that to let a dozen go to complete waste." They all nodded in agreement. "So, any volunteers?"  
  
Iori and Ken raised their hands immediately. Neither wanted to go to the concert, because it was rock, and neither of them cared for it. Hyou, Taichi, and Takeru raised their hands, and Izzy, Hikari, and Sora gave half-hearted waves. Miyako outright refused, because she couldn't handle pain and sickness.  
  
"Sorry, Tai, but I think you've done enough. Jyou, T.K., I don't think either of you could do this without joining him. Iori is too young, no offense, and I don't think his grandfather would approve."  
  
"The same could be said for you and I, Davis." Kari pointed out. "That leaves Sora, Koushiro, and Ken. I don't think anyone would doubt the competence of the boy genius." She smiled to soften the last statement. Ken could be touchy about his whole 'image' thing.  
  
"I'll do it. If one of them had to stay, the other would be miserable. I don't really care much for the music, either, tell the truth." Ken looked at Sora and Izzy with a slight smile.  
  
"Good, then it's settled." Daisuke herded everyone out of hte door, while Tai yelled there plans to Yamato. His only reply was unintelligible.  
  
Iori was the last one out.. Ken stopped him. "Do you know of a certain recipe for upset stomachs?" The younger boy shook his head without revealling a hint of emotion. He was secretly surprised and please by the seriousness of the question.  
  
Tai smiled guiltily at Ken from the hallway as the younger boy shut the door quietly. He went into the kitchen and found the tea that Iori had set out. Then he went in search of wafers that he found in the back of a cupboard.  
  
He poured the tea, and sat everything on a tray, which he carried to the bathroom. He didn't bother to knock as he balanced the tray on one hand. The smell assailed him first. It was the stench of vomit and feces. However, the sight was the part that made him cringe inwardly.  
  
The normally proud and beautiful Ishida Yamato was slung across the seat of the toilet weakly, between spells. There were places on the floor and himself where he had missed. He had also soiled himself at some point. Ken kept his reaction to himself and set the tray on the counter.  
  
Careful of the mess on the floor, he knelt down and pulled Matt's hair away from his face. Blue eyes met his, and Ken was taken aback by the anger and scorn before he realized hat it was a defense mechanism in an embarrassing situation.  
  
"Where do you keep the handtowels?" The blonde pointed into the hallway. Ken found them with a minimum effort and returned to run one under the faucet. He was the sweat off of Matt's forehead, then gently washed hte rest of his face and neck.   
  
He returned to the hall to grab several bathtowels, which he layed across the floor so that he could sit next to the older boy. He took several crackers from the tray and held one up to Yamato's mouth. Blue eyes looked at him balefully before he slowly opened his mouth. After a handful of crackers and half a cup of tea, Matt stopped glaring at him.  
  
*Now that he's stopped glaring at me, I have to start the hard part.*  
  
Ten minutes had passed since the others left, when Ken stood up. Yama hadn't puked again, so Ken asked, "Where's your room?" He pointed back into the hallway and waved to the left. The genius nodded and left, only to return a moment later with a completely new outfit.   
  
Yama's eyes grew wide when Ken shut hte door and he realized what the younger one had planned. He tried to protest, but his throat wouldn't respond, and Ken was ignoring him anyways.   
  
Instead, the blue-haired boy started the water and pulled the shower head down. "I don't plan on doing this myself. I'll give you a minute to get in, then I'm coming back to pick up this mess.   
  
True to his promise, Ken opened the door in precisely sixy seconds. Matt had to jump into hte shower to avoid being seen. Even then, he had to throw some of his clothes around the curtain. Within minutes, both the boy and the room smelled better.  
  
ken found the washer and dryer, and put all of the soiled materials inside. The cloth jacket he was wearing was dirty also. He took it off and inspected the white T-shirt underneath it. It was still clean. He headed back to the bathroom to check on Yamato.  
  
The room was empty. Water still dripped from the showerhead, and wet footprints lead out of the bathroom, down the hallway, and to the closed door of the blonde's room. he wiped off the mirror, hung a handtowel over a rod, and shut off the light. Back in the kitchen, he set about making a light meal. he other boy might not want to eat, but he would feel better with a ful stomach. Of edible food.  
  
Matt walked into the kitchen to find a warm plate of food wainting for him on the table. He sat down adn eyed it wearily, as if if were poisoned. Ken pushed a fork into his hand. Surprisingly, he didn't say a word.  
  
*I shouldn't give in this easy* thought Matt, *Even if I don't think I could win this war.*  
  
"If you're feeling better, we might try something a little more filling, but I thought this would do it." Matt nodded taking a small bite of the -lightly- seasoned rice. Ken waited while he ate, having had dinner at home. When the plate was cleared, they looked at each other across the table.  
  
Matt broke the silence. "Why you?" His voice was dry and raspy sounding, the after effect of throwing up for forty-five minutes.  
  
"What's the matter, Ishida? Tired of my company, already?" Ken spoke without any real rancor. He didn't really have a reason to be mad at Yamato, but he also knew that what the blonde wanted was an argument. Ken could handle that.  
  
The older boy opened his mouth to respond, but stopped himself. Ken was the one who had stayed, cleaned up -him- and his house, and he was being an ungrateful bastard by trying to start a fight.  
  
Ken noticed the change in him and smiled inwardly.After being best friends with a person as volatile and impulsive as Daisuke, you learned to appreciate the people who thought before they spoke. Blue eyes looked into violet. A little more friendly, "Why you?"  
  
"I was old enough to be responisble enough, and not into the concert enought to care. And I wouldn't try to share your bowl with you. Can you believe, that Jyou..." Realizing how rude that comment would have been, he let his voice trail off.  
  
Matt let it go. "So, what's on the game plan?" He really didn't want anyone around after that episode, but he didn't know if his stomach liked him any better, and he didn't really want to be alone.  
  
"I'll stay until they come back, or you feel better.Which reminds me. Happy birthday, to you. Happy birthday, to you. Happy birthday, dear Yamato. Happy birthday, to you." Matt raised an eyebrow as Ken actually sang to him. Catching the look, the other boy shrugged.   
  
"Daisuke and I had a bet. I lost, and that was my punishment." He said it simply, without inflection, but Matt caught the quick look in his eye.   
  
"What was the bet?" Violet eyes looked away quickly, then returned. Ken shrugged and shook his head casually. A little too casually. "Ken?"  
  
After much hesitation, prodding, and mumbling, Ken finally blurted out: "Daisuke told me you were gay, and I told him you weren't, and then we overheard your conversation with Tai and T.K., and I lost, and I didn't want to tell you, so don't be mad!"  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
End part/chapter one. I love cliffhangers. When they get finished.   
  
This is contest info. Also available on my Taito, Only One:  
  
  
  
  
I hope you all enjoyed that. Here's a contest for all who are interested.   
  
Rules:  
1. It must be Digimon  
2.It must contain yaoi. That doesn't mean it has to center around it, but it should contain at least one yaoi/yuri mention.  
3.It must be titled "the one who loved me"  
4.It does NOT have to be a songfic  
5. No poetry (sorry)  
6. It must bash at least one girl (not including Jun, or Miyako)  
7. No Daisuke bashing  
8. Must include the phrase "This is the scariest thing I've ever seen. Except Tweety-bird and Mr. Rogers."  
  
  
The winner can have a fic with whatever coupling and rating they want, exluding, sorry, cross-breeding. I am up for the challenge, but  
please, make it something you want to read.  
  
End Note: I do believe that I screwed up the crests. If so, I am very, very sorry. Thank you for reading  
  
Send notification of fic entry to raegan_1@hotmail.com  
  
  



	2. Did I say that?

Author's note: I am soooo sorry, Yama! Please forgive me! And to my readers, I am sorry. That was a little more than you all needed to know, but it makes the whole thing a little more...realistic? I don't know. This is part two. Ken told Yama that he and Daisuke know that the musician is gay.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not real. Therefore YOU CAN'T SUE ME!!! Hahahahaha. That also means that I cannot own Digimon, or the characters herein. Thank you.  
  
Warning: Yaoi and yuri. Deal with it, or get lost. Flames feed the fire for my place in eternity. Ask my sister:)  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Author: Rae (penname)  
Title: Impossible  
Content: Kenato! Yaoi and yuri  
  
"You what?" Yamato's voice was dead calm. Ken's normal casual demeanor disappeared as his face flushed bright red and he looked at the older boy with apprehension. "And you...lost?" A quick, jerky nod answered him.  
  
Matt stood up quickly and looked down at the bowed head of Ichijouji. He doubted that the boy really knew what he had just admitted. Not only did Taichi know, but so did at least two of the younger children. And they hadn't freaked out?!  
  
*Maybe I should just tell the rest of the guys. If Daisuke doesn't hate me, and Tai doesn't, most of the others won't either. Right?* Matt looked thoughtfully around the kitchen, his eyes unfocused as he planned the speech in his head.  
  
Seeing the look, Ken slowly and silently stood up and backed out of the room. He didn't know Yamato that well, but his response was still unsettling. *His he mad, or not? T.K. was right when he said that his older brother was good at hiding*. He checked on the clothes in the washer and moved them into the dryer. As soon as his jacket was done, he'd leave. And none to slowly.  
  
He turned and jumped. Matt stood watching him, his lean body settled against the door frame. Blue eyes looked him over, and finally met his. "What did Daisuke say?"  
  
Ken shrugged and cleared his throat. "He thought it was okay, but he thought you were in love with Tai, and he doesn't think that Tai loves you -that- way." The older boy nodded slowly.  
  
"What did you think?" His eyes were unreadable, his voice thoughtful and unruffled. Again, the blue-haired boy shrugged.  
  
"To each his own, I guess. I agree with Dai, though. I don't think that it would work romantically between you and Tai. But not for the same reasons as him."  
  
"And why wouldn't it work? We're best friends. We know each other inside-out. Hell, I even let him cook, -and- eat it!" Matt's voice was slightly defensive, but he wasn't that much into the argument. If you should happen to fall in love with someone of the same sex, and you have to 'come out', it's a little easier if it's your best friend. Less stress over their reaction.  
  
"Because you two are...almost too compatible. You make great friends, but there's no...real connection mentally. Or maybe emotionally. Two people who are really close, and can read each other, sometimes find it harder to fall for the other person. There's no real...surprises in the relationship. I think." All of this was said with many pauses and twirling of the blue-violet locks.  
  
Matt crossed his arms and studied Ken. Then he nodded. "I think you might have something there. I don't agree with all of that, but maybe a little. But wouldn't Tai and I make such a cute couple?"  
  
Ken smiled slightly, keeping the pain that Matt's wistfulness had caused underwraps. "My jacket has a little before it's dry. After that, I'll let you "be. The last bus leaves at ten, and I'll catch it easily."  
  
"What were your plans before you got stuck with me?" Yamato frowned slightly. *I forgot that Ken gave up the concert to watch me vomit and clean it up.*  
  
"I was going to stay with Daisuke and Takeru and Iori at Iori's house. We rented movies, and bought microwaveable popcorn. Then Miyako and Hikari were supposed to sneak over so that we could play...Nevermind!" They had left the utility room, and were entering the living room, again. Ken had been relaxing as the distance between them increased, and hadn't realised what he was saying.  
  
"My dad's away for the weekend. I was going to spend the night with Tai, Koushiro, and Jyou. Then Sora was going to come over and wring our necks for pranking her house at three in the morning." Ken drew his brows together questioningly. "We always do the same thing when we get together. Kind of a...tradition. We also call Mimi, but it's actually day there, so it's not really any fun."  
  
"Miyako would think it was." He clapped a hand over his mouth. *That's the second third one today. If I talk anymore, I'll end up keeping nobody's secrets. Smooth move, Ichijouji!*  
  
"She likes the Pink Demon, huh?" Matt laughed. "Mi-kun will be happy to hear that. She talks about Yolie constantly. It gets a little annoying. I've been after T.K. to get her number, so that she can call her, herself."  
  
"Maybe that would shut Yolie up, too. We could but try." The two boys laughed as they dropped into chairs on opposite sides of the room. "Maybe...nevermind!"  
  
"I let the last one go, but you're going to have to finish this one. What other things are you privy to?" Ken closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he fixed Yamato with a blank stare. "Don't try that crap on me, Ichijouji. Spill it, or I'll force you to eat Tai's supper!"  
  
Ken sighed, then stuck his head out at the threat. He was really relaxed, something which normally only happened when he was around Daisuke and Miyako. "I can't. It's not my secret to tell. Sorry."  
  
"That's all right, I understand." Matt yawned and leaned his head back. "Through narrowed eyes, he looked at the boy genius. "It wouldn't have anything to do with my brother and Iori, would it?"   
  
"How did you...no don't bother answering that, it's pretty obvious how you know." Ken licked his bottom lip, leaning forward with an anticipatory gleam in his eyes. "Now that I've spilled two, you owe me one."  
  
Yamato laughed, the sound echoing around the room and making Ken grin in response. Yama's laughter died down, and he looked at the ceiling. *God, that smile! He should really do that more often!* "All right. We were discussing Tai, and him not liking me like -that-. That's because he likes Jyou."   
  
The younger boy's jaw dropped. "Excitable and impulsive Yagami Taichi, in love with reliable and steady Kido Jyou? That would be an exciting relationship. For Jyou."   
  
"Your turn, again."  
  
"Daisuke and Hikari. -She- even asked -him-. And he managed to say yes without biting his own foot off! Or without making too big an ass of himself."   
  
Matt gasped. "Ken! That's the first time I have ever heard you cuss. You bad, bad boy. Tsk, tsk." In reply, Ken stuck his tongue out at him and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, this bad boy is one up on you, because I already know about Sora and Koushiro. You owe me something now." He yawned and leaned back against the cushions, his expression assured and relaxed.  
  
"Let's see. Out of twelve digi-destined, we have Tai and Jyou, Izzy and Sora, Mimi and Miyako, Iori and Takeru, Hikari and Daisuke. That only leaves two. One is admittedly gay, and the other is...any guesses?' Ken's eyes were wide open, his cheeks slightly pink. He shrugged.  
  
*The other is pretty certain that this conversation is treading into dark waters. My parents would kill me if I brought home a guy as my date. The reporters would have a field day, too. School would be nearly impossible. Mom would finally have a valid reason for moving me into a public high school a year early.*  
  
Yamato looked at the other as thoughts seem to cloud his amethyst eyes. There was uncertainty, fear, sadness, and more that a little denial. "Hey, maybe everyone could stay here tonight! Then Miyako could talk to Mimi, and we can all make fun of Tai together!"  
  
The responsive smile was forced and small. "I think that everyone would agree. Daisuke brought the movies in a bag he was going to pick up when the concert was over. There are two action-movies, one thriller, a romantic comedy, and then theirs some stupid cartoon about funky animal trainers who travel and fight each other."  
  
"Sounds interesting. What time is it? And when is everyone expected back?" They both yawned, then laughed together. "Sorry."  
  
"No problem. It's been a long day. It's only nine fifteen. The others won't be back until around eleven, if not before." Another yawn, and Ken could feel his lids becoming heavy. "I think I made the wrong kind of tea."  
  
*We're alone for another hour, and I can't even stay awake long enough to try to figure out if he likes me.* That thought was enough to make Yamato get up slowly and go into the kitchen. He pulled out a soda, made sure it had caffeine, and downed half without breathing. "Hey, Ken!"  
  
"Yeah?" Yawn.  
  
"Since we've paired off everyone else, why don't you tell me who you like?" He waited for an answer, but none came. When he walked back into the other room, it was empty. "Ken? Ichijouji?" *This is beginning to be too much. Dammit, Ken. Is it really that bad of an idea?*  
  
He heard the dryer slam shut at the same time as a knock sounded on the door. He sighed and answered the door. Nine wet and unhappy teenagers tracked water tracks in their wakes as he shut the door behind them. "I'm not even asking."  
  
"My jacket isn't...What the hell?!" Ken stopped just inside the doorway. "Daisuke? Taichi? What happened?"  
  
Takeru, taking off his coat and pulling towels out for everyone, laughed at the identical expressions of his brother and friend. "We got kicked out, couldn't take the cars, the bus was early, and it started raining."  
  
"That explained a lot!" Yamato glared at the mud and water pooling all over the floor. He looked at Ken, who shook his head and smiled.  
  
"I already cleaned up after you today. I'm not cleaning up after half a dozen others. Looks like we're having a sleepover."  
  
"Thanks for the help. Everyone, into the laundry room! Now!." Giggles erupted at Matt's pissed expression. Taichi groaned, knowing that his best friend wouldn't shut up about the mess for several days, if not weeks and months.  
  
He happened to look at Ken's jacketless state, a sight not often seen, and Yamato's button-up shirt, with all the button's undone. "What did I miss?" He whispered as he passed the latter.  
  
"Ask me tomorrow." They smiled secretly at each other before Matt shoved him in the direction the others had taken.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
  
This is contest info. Also available on my Taito, Only One:  
  
  
  
  
I hope you all enjoyed that. Here's a contest for all who are interested.   
  
Rules:  
1. It must be Digimon  
2.It must contain yaoi. That doesn't mean it has to center around it, but it should contain at least one yaoi/yuri mention.  
3.It must be titled "the one who loved me"  
4.It does NOT have to be a songfic  
5. No poetry (sorry)  
6. It must bash at least one girl (not including Jun, or Miyako)  
7. No Daisuke bashing  
8. Must include the phrase "This is the scariest thing I've ever seen. Except Tweety-bird and Mr. Rogers."  
  
  
The winner can have a fic with whatever coupling and rating they want, excluding, sorry, cross-breeding. I am up for the challenge, but  
please, make it something you want to read.  
  
End Note: I do believe that I screwed up the crests. If so, I am very, very sorry. Thank you for reading  
  
Send notification of fic entry to raegan_1@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  



	3. Why me?

Author's note: Whoopee! Part three is here! This is kind of getting both fun and annoying. Who the hell ever thought of conclusions? The dang things are too hard to write. Ken knows Yama is gay. Couples are named, and two digi-destined are left without a lover. Jeez, could this be any more predictable? Oh, well. Deal with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters. I screw with their lives and sexuality for my own sick pleasure (and, man, is there a lot of that) and perverseness. File suit and watch while I die laughing.  
  
Warning: Yaoi and yuri! Finally the makeout scene. Bits and pieces of phone sex. Same sex relations. Kenato Rules! Flames feed the fire for my place in eternity. Ask my sister:)   
________________________________________  
  
Author: Rae (penname)  
Title: Impossible  
Content: Yaoi, yuri, and Kenato  
  
  
Everyone took turns calling their parents and telling them where they would be and why. Jun answered the phone at Daisuke's house and kept her brother on the phone for five minutes, asking questions about Yamato and his house. Taichi finally came over and disconnected the phone.   
  
Takeru volunteered to make the popcorn. Iori followed him into the kitchen. Tai and Hyou went into matt's room to hunt out dry clothes for everybody. Koushiro and Sora snuggled into a corner of the hallway and kept each other warm.  
  
Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, and Ken stayed in the laundry room talking. Matt waited in the hallway, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. When Ken moved back into the other room, the other boy fell into step behind him. "How did they get kicked out?"  
  
Smiling, Ken slumped onto the couch, Yama beside him. "Some jerk called Tai a fag, pissing of T.K., Tai, Jyou, Dai, Iori, and Kari. The got into a fight with the guy and his friends when Tai kissed him."  
  
The boy in question dropped into the chair that Ken had previously sat in. "You should have seen his face! It was priceless! Then security came, and the guy hit one of the guards. We all got shoved out into the rain. And then Izzy and I lost our keys, so we couldn't get into the cars. We were three minutes late for the bus."  
  
"You're just bad luck, dear." Jyou sat on the arm of his boyfriends chair and pushed a wet brown lock away from chocolate eyes. "But we love you anyway."  
  
Tai laid his head against Jyou's side and sighed. "Somebody has to. Today is -not- my day. Somebody should tell the day to take pity on me and start over." Matt raised an eyebrow and sent him a dirty look. "And I think that I should probably check on Dai and Kari, since they seem to be missing."   
  
He got up quickly and left. Miyako came in and sat on the floor, dressed in one of Mr. Ishida's shirts and a pair of Matt's shorts. Koushiro and Sora came in, their arms wrapped around each other. The smell of popcorn drifted in from the kitchen, where Iori and T.K. could be seen kissing. Deeply.  
  
The eldest blonde stood up. "So, what does everyone want to watch?" The entire group voted for the romantic comedy, except for Ken, who wanted the action, and Matt, who didn't vote. "Sorry, Ichijouji, looks like you've been outvoted." The other boy shrugged and scooted into a corner of the couch.   
  
The phone rang just as the movie started. Matt took it into the hallway to answer. A second later, he came back and asked Yolie to talk to the person on the other end. She did so, disappearing around the corner. He mouthed 'Mimi' and the older children smiled. Ken nodded thoughtfully, not meeting the blue gaze that was boring into him.  
  
Iori sat the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, and he and Takeru moved into the empty chair across from Jyou and Tai, who had returned when Matt went into the hallway. Daisuke and Hikari followed behind her brother with flushes on both of their cheeks. They laid down in the middle of the room, side-by-side. Sora and Izzy sat on the floor on the end of the couch opposite the blue-haired boy.  
  
The lights were dimmed, and all the couples leaned into each other a little more closely. Ken fixed his eyes to the screen, not daring to look up for fear of meeting Yamato's eyes. Daisuke looked over his shoulder at his friend and noticed the determination in his eyes. Then he looked at the older boy, who was watching Ken also, and smiled.   
  
Matt looked over and met the chocolate eyes, so like Tai's, and gestured into the kitchen. Daisuke whispered into his girlfriend's ear, and then got up. The fair boy was leaning against the counter, a pop in his hand. Neither said anything for a moment, one waiting for the other to start, the other waiting for the words to begin.  
  
The brunette took the initiative. "Hey, Matt? How difficult was it for you to tell your father?" The older boy looked surprised by the question.  
  
"Hard, but not really that bad. He had already given up on me being anything but a disappointment, so it wasn't that hard to spoil another of his small hopes. Why?"  
  
"I've spoken with T.K. before, and he told me that you and your dad weren't very close." He paused, then continued. "I know that you're getting impatient, but please, don't push him. His parent's and the world expect him to be perfect. So does he. And he's been taught all of his life that being -that- way is an imperfection beyond all others."  
  
Blue eyes met his in surprise, before understanding dawned. Then Matt nodded. "He's been really jumpy today. I've, ah, been kind of hinting, and I know he gets the message. Maybe I should slow down a little more."   
  
"What are you two discussing?" They turned as the younger blonde stepped into the room. They looked at each other and shrugged. "Whatever! I disagree with you guys. He's always gotten away with not having to admit his faults. If he doesn't face this soon, he'll find a way to bury it like everything else. And you could make him stronger, brother. Your love and support would be a lot of help."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt guys, but he's getting away." They turned to look at Tai, who was smiling. A glance into the living room revealed that they could be heard, very clearly. Matt swore under his breath and headed toward the laundry room.  
  
He passed Miyako in the hallway, who was still talking to her lady love. "I wish I could see it, too! I love black silk, and I bet it would look great with just the teddy and your hair!" She smiled brightly at him as he walked by. "Maybe you could send me pictures! You'll take them now? Great! Oh, yeah. Definitely some pics with just the hair."  
  
Yamato shut the door to the laundry room hard enough to make Ken jump and turn around quickly. "Hehe, hey, Matt!" He laughed nervously, putting his arms into the sleeves of his jacket. Matt walked to stand directly in front of him, their bodies separated by less than half an inch. "I thought that I'd see if I could catch the ten thirty."  
  
"You were thinking that if you left now, you'd end up walking him, but pneumonia is worth getting away from me." Apprehensive violet eyes met cool blue before sliding away. "You can't run away from me forever, Ken. And, just maybe, I can help."  
  
That didn't get the reaction he had expected. Ken's eyes flashed back to his. "Help?! This is all your fault! If it hadn't been for you, I could have simply gone on, not realizing that there was a reason that I didn't mind when both Kari and Yolie fell in love! I could have ignored the flutter that Daisuke and Takeru sent through me before I met you! And I wouldn't have to tell my parent's that their perfect little genius is a fucking fag!"  
  
Matt was taken aback. Then he let his own anger take over, and he pushed Ken back into the dryer. "There's nothing wrong with the way you feel! Love is love, no matter who they are, or what gender they belong to. The only difference is, you don't have to worry about knocking somebody up, or being knocked up, this way! And if your parents can't accept you, then maybe they should have learned before to look beneath the image. You can't hide forever."  
  
Both of them were breathing hard, their bodies pressed against each other, but neither noticed the sexual connotation of their position. Until Ken happened to calm his anger a little and assess the situation rapidly.   
  
The anger and confusion still coursing through his blood, as well as more that a little frustration, both sexually and emotionally, he pulled Yamato's head down and kissed him hard and deep.  
  
The other boy didn't respond, either negatively or positively, but Ken didn't care. He pushed his tongue through Yamato's unresisting lips and swept it once, twice, inside the other's mouth. He moved one hand through silky blonde tresses, and the other he moved down Matt's back and around to his waist.  
  
Finally realizing what was happening, Matt opened his lips mouth wider and moved his tongue against Ken's, his hands moving down to the other's underside and pulled him more closely against him. They stayed that way until applause went up from the door. They looked up to find the rest of the digi-destined watching them.   
  
Taichi and Daisuke were giving them thumbs up, and everyone else was looking on with sentimental and approving smiles. "You guys are so, cute together! Oh, Izzy, look at how red Ken's face is!" Sora giggled loudly.  
  
"I guess this means that I won't have to cook next year?" Everyone groaned as Tai continued. "That only leaves ten more birthdays to poison,,, I mean, to cook for."  
  
"Tai-chan, if you ever get within ten feet of a kitchen again, I'm putting you in a straight jacket. Permanently." Jyou put his arm around the brunette and pulled him out of the room. The others followed, leaving two blushing boys still wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
"Hey, Matt?" Smiling blue eyes looked back at the boy in his arms. "Do you think you could get your hands off my ass?" His eyes losing their sparkle, Matt complied and stepped back uncertainly. Ken's eyes were unreadable, his face a blank mask.  
  
*After that, he's going to deny that he likes me? This is to fucked up even for me! Nobody could kiss that way without admitting to at least themselves what they were feeling. But, then again, that's the problem. He doesn't have to admit them to me.*  
  
"Don't look so down, Matt. It was just kind of uncomfortable standing on the tips of my toes! You're still a bit taller than I am, remember?" Yamato sighed in relief, then smiled, taking a small step in the other's direction. "But don't start thinking that we're doing that again! At least tonight."  
  
Yama was confused, and stated as much. "Ken, either, you want me, or you don't, but this isn't a guessing game. I need to know! Please. It's your decision, but what you decide now is final."  
  
They looked deep into each other's eyes, their own mixtures of confusion and longing. "Then there's only one choice. And I guess that my parent's will have to live with my being a boyfriend,,, who has a boyfriend."  
  
"Really?" Matt's expression was full of joy. *So much hope! God, this is breaking me! I haven't seen that much feeling for me since,,, never. He's the first to care so much. And he's the first that I remember caring so much about what hurt them.*  
  
"Really." The older boy hugged him tight, his arms bands around his shoulders. "Huh, Yama? I can't breathe." Immediately the arms loosened, but Matt didn't let him go.   
  
"Sorry, Ken." They smiled at each other in complete accord. Ken pressed his lips against Matt's neck and felt when the other shuddered. "I can't breathe when you do that, either."  
  
"Good. That's the point."  
  
______________________________________________  
  
  
This is contest info. Also available on my Taito, Only One:  
  
  
  
  
I hope you all enjoyed that. Here's a contest for all who are interested.   
  
Rules:  
1. It must be Digimon  
2.It must contain yaoi. That doesn't mean it has to center around it, but it should contain at least one yaoi/yuri mention.  
3.It must be titled "the one who loved me"  
4.It does NOT have to be a songfic  
5. No poetry (sorry)  
6. It must bash at least one girl (not including Jun, or Miyako)  
7. No Daisuke bashing  
8. Must include the phrase "This is the scariest thing I've ever seen. Except Tweety-bird and Mr. Rogers."  
  
  
The winner can have a fic with whatever coupling and rating they want, excluding, sorry, cross-breeding. I am up for the challenge, but  
please, make it something you want to read.  
  
End Note: I do believe that I screwed up the crests. If so, I am very, very sorry. Thank you for reading  
  
Send notification of fic entry to raegan_1@hotmail.com   
  
End note: depending on reviews, I could make this longer. Or I could just stop writing all together. Tell me what you think, good, bad, or otherwise.  



	4. Maybe not...

  
Author's note: Yeah, part four. This may or may not be, the final chapter. Um, so far, Tai's gay, Jyou's gay, Takeru's gay, Iori's gay, Matt's gay, Mimi's gay, Miyako's gay, and Ken's gay. Sora, Kari, Daisuke, and Izzy aren't gay. Matt likes Ken, and Ken likes Matt. What could be better? Hiyako? Miyakari? Miyami? Oops, already have that one here.   
  
Disclaimer: I own my mortal shape as it is right now. I don't own Digimon, a fact made apparent by the 02 spoilers. I don't own it's characters, I only use them for my own perverse pleasure.  
  
Warning: Yaoi, yuri, Kenato, and phone-sex (hints of). Making out between boys. And what exactly is glomping? Flames feed the fire for my place in eternity. Ask my sister:)  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Author: Rae (penname)  
Title: Impossible  
Content: Yaoi, yuri, and Kenato. Deal.  
  
Matt closed the door and turned to Ken. They studied each other from across the room, their eyes fixed on the others body. Ken slowly took his jacket back off. Yamato smiled, his blue eyes shining. "Um....Ken? How far have you...I mean, have you ever...."  
  
Blue hair swayed as he shook his head. "I've only ever kissed one person. And I've always tried not thinking about more than that with anyone. Including you." He looked down, the reality of their situation hitting him. "My parents are going to kill me."  
  
"No, they won't. I won't let them. If they are truly worthy of you, they'll love you no matter what. Nobody could do otherwise." Violet eyes looked up as one lean pale hand cupped his cheek. "No doubts, Ken. Please, whatever happens, don't doubt that this is how it should be."  
  
The younger boy broke eye contact and moved away. "Give me a little more time. I'll find a way to deal with them. To deal with this." Their was so much uncertainty and hesitation in his face that Matt mentally stepped back and looked at the situation again. He was three years older than Ken. He'd had how much longer to deal with what he was feeling. And here, he was expecting an instant decision.  
  
"I'll give you time. And space, if you need it. But, please, don't take to long. It may take awhile, but if it takes too long, I will push. This can't standstill forever." The genius closed his eyes and nodded. "But, no matter what, I will be here should you need me. Don't ever think that you're alone. Ever!"  
  
At the force behind those words, Ken looked up at Yamato and smiled. "Thank you. I think we'd best return to the others."  
  
"Of course. Darling." Pushing the other out of the room, Matt smiled, pleased by Ken's agreement, and by the warmth he had seen shining from his eyes. They were both grinning like idiots when they arrived in the other room. Everyone looked up and smiled, their grins huge and supportive. It was enough to make both boys flush to the roots of their hair.  
  
Miyako still sat in the hallway, a big dopey grin splashed on her face. "Where is it now? Oh! And if I slide my hand just a little to the right? Oh, Mimi! What did you buy? You didn't! Where will you put it first? Really. That's nice. And then..."  
  
Ken took a seat on the chair that Takeru and Iori had vacated. They had returned to the kitchen for a quick kissing and petting session. They could be seen with their tongues in each other's mouths, their hands on the other's bottom.   
  
Tai and Jyou were stretched out on the couch, spoon fashion, Tai in front. Sora and Koushiro were stretched out similarly on the floor, but facing each other and kissing. Daisuke and Hikari were still on the floor under the supervision of her brother's eye.   
  
Yamato sat down on the floor in front of Ken, and settled back against the others' legs to watch the movie. When T.K and Iori came back in, both red in the face, they took a spot on the floor and feel asleep in each other's arms. By the end of the movie, everyone was asleep, except Ken, who was very aware of the boy in front of him.   
  
He leaned forward and looked into the relaxed face if Ishida Yamato, totally ensnared by the vulnerable beauty. In that second, he knew that he wouldn't hide, and he wouldn't wait. Somethings in life were just meant to be grabbed and held onto at all cost. Ishida Yamato was one of them.   
  
________________________________________  
  
End note: It was just too perfect to continue this section. I can picture it. Matt asleep, his blue-haired angel watching over him. So sweet. Thoughts, comments, or questions? My spelling sucks, and so, obviously, does my spell-checker. Please, don't count all the errors. Life is too short.  
  
  
This is contest info. Also available on my Taito, Only One:  
  
  
Rules:  
1. It must be Digimon  
2.It must contain yaoi. That doesn't mean it has to center around it, but it should contain at least one yaoi/yuri mention.  
3.It must be titled "the one who loved me"  
4.It does NOT have to be a songfic  
5. No poetry (sorry)  
6. It must bash at least one girl (not including Jun, or Miyako)  
7. No Daisuke bashing  
8. Must include the phrase "This is the scariest thing I've ever seen. Except Tweety-bird and Mr. Rogers."  
  
  
The winner can have a fic with whatever coupling and rating they want, excluding, sorry, cross-breeding. I am up for the challenge, but  
please, make it something you want to read.  
  
  
Send notification of fic entry to raegan_1@hotmail.com  
  
  



	5. The morning after

Author's note: This won't stop! Where the hell is this coming from? Iiiiiiiiiiiii'mmmmmmmmmmm back! Did you miss me? Shut up! I wasn't asking -you-. I think that I'm getting the hang of this. Has anyone figured out yet that I'm one person in two? If not, find me. I challenge you. Email me at raegan_1@hotmail.com when you figure it out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Go figure (shrugs).  
  
Warning: Yaoi, yuri, and KENATO!!!!!!!!!!!! If you've gotten this far, and have only just realized this, then I applaud you. In the words Daisuke in a great fic. "HO-LY SHIT! THEY'RE GAY!". Huh-huh.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Author: Rae (penname)  
Title: Impossible  
Content: Yaoi yuri Kenato  
  
The next morning, Yamaot woke up with a start. He tilted his head to both sides, trying to dislodge the crick in his neck. He yawned and moved his right arm to the side, but it didn't go far.  
  
Curled against him on the floor, blue hair covering his face, sat Ken. Feeling his heart beat faster, Yama brought his left hand to the pale face and pushed the locks back. He smiled, liking the warmth pressed to his side. Glancing around to make sure that everyone was still asleep, he noticed that it was very early in the morning, and the sun was just startin to peek through the curtains.  
  
Taking advantage of the privacy and Ken's defenselessness, he turned him so that they were face to face, the younger supported by Matt's arms. Slowly, as not to wake him, he tilted his head back and kissed the white skin of his neck. Ken sighed, his lips curving up in slumber.  
  
So immersed in the sensation of touching his love, he didn't hear the click of the lock in the door, or the sound of the door opening. Instead, he heard Ken chuckle softly as he began to wake up. Yamato was drawn back to reality by Ken pushing him away with a low and frightened, "Oh, hell."  
  
"Ishida Yamato! What the hell is going on?!" The blonde looked over his shoulder at his father, his cheeks flaming at being caught in such a position.   
  
"Dad! You're home early." He mumbled weakly as they both scrambled to their feet. As the others began to stir at the loud voices, he realized how it must have looked to his father, everyone curled into their boyfriends or girlfriends.   
  
"I'm not even going to ask, Matt." Mr. Ishida sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his hair. "Is that your brother? With another boy?" T.K. looked up from the floor where he had been asleep in Iori's arms. The boy looked ready to run far, far away.  
  
"It's really not quite as bad as it looks. Although, maybe you'd like to hear it after they're gone?" Yamato really didn't want Ken to be there when his father exploded. So far, since his coming out, his father had only avoided him. Now that he was faced with it, with no possible escape, there was no telling what he'd do.  
  
"I think that your 'friends' will probably want breakfast. I'll let you cook while I take a shower. Nobody leaves, Yamato. Nobody." His father walked down the hall. Takeru stood up and went to his brother. They hugged, needing the support. Iori came up and put his hand on his love's shoulder. They embraced, leaving Matt feel abandoned.  
  
The feeling didn't last long, as Ken slipped his hand into his and gave it a squeeze. "I'll help with the food. T.K., can you two make sure the others are awake, and then tell them the situation."  
  
"No problem, Ken." It was Iori who answered, a small reassuring smile on his face.  
  
An hour later, the digi-destined sat in the Ishida living room, facing the head of the household. He looked them all over, his gaze resting on Matt and Ken, then on Iori and Takeru. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in a confused manner.  
  
"I really don't know what to say. Two weeks ago, my eldest tells me that he's gay. I didn't handle that too well. I thought I'd come home early this weekend and try to talk to him, but instead, I walk into what looks like the aftermath of an orgy."   
  
He held up a hand for silence when T.K. started to speak. "I realize that that wouldn't have happened. If nothing else, my sons are good boys, ones that I can rely and depend on. I'm assuming from your...sleeping arrangements, that you, too, are gay?"   
  
His youngest nodded, dropping his eyes to his and Iori's clasped hands. "Now that both of my children are....out, I guess that I'll have to deal with it." His sons looked at him with surprise and hope. "So, Matt, introduce me to your friends."  
  
"Well...this is Izumi Koushiro, or Izzy, and his girlfriend Takenouchi Sora. You know them. Kido Jyou and Yagami Taichi, also dating. You know them, too. Yagami Hikari, and her boyfriend Motomiya Daisuke. His sister Jun is the one that stalks me." His father nodded, shaking hands with everyone.  
  
"This is Inoue Miyako, Mimi's girlfriend. This is Iori, and he and Takeru are.... you know." He paused, then looked at Ken beside him. They weren't touching, but they could feel each other, and in that 'touch' was a chain of support running from one to the other. Ken stood up and held out his hand.  
  
"My name is Ichijouji Ken, sir. Pleased to meet you." Mr. Ishida looked at the hand offered to him for a moment before taking it in his and shaking it firmly.  
  
"Do your parents know?" Ken shook his head, his gaze unwavering. Fear ran through him, but the thought of leaving Yamato to deal with this alone made him stand his ground. "Then I guess I'll leave it to you to tell them. If you'll all excuse me, I have work to do. Good day."  
  
They all said their goodbyes, relieved t watch him go into the back of the apartment. Yamato slumped back against the sofa, all his bravado leaving him. Takeru joined him, his had in a viselike grip on Iori's. Everyone else waited for someone to break the silence. Jyou finally stood up. "I guess we had best try to go back for the cars. The arena should be open by now, and I'm sure we can find the keys."  
  
Tai stood up and nodded agreement. With the minimum of words, all but Takeru and Ken left the Ishida apartment.Yamato didn't move from the couch, his eyes closed, alleved at having the confrontation with his dad over with. Ken said a quiet goodbye to T.K. and then he, too, left.  
  
When Yamato finally opened his eyes again, he and his brother were alone. "Where's Ken?" The other blonde shrugged. "I guess that he's probably had enough stress to last for a while, too." Another shrug was his answer.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
  
This is contest info. Also available on my Taito, Only One:  
  
  
Rules:  
1. It must be Digimon  
2.It must contain yaoi. That doesn't mean it has to center around it, but it should contain at least one yaoi/yuri mention.  
3.It must be titled "the one who loved me"  
4.It does NOT have to be a songfic  
5. No poetry (sorry)  
6. It must bash at least one girl (not including Jun, or Miyako)  
7. No Daisuke bashing  
8. Must include the phrase "This is the scariest thing I've ever seen. Except Tweety-bird and Mr. Rogers."  
  
  
The winner can have a fic with whatever coupling and rating they want, excluding, sorry, cross-breeding. I am up for the challenge, but  
please, make it something you want to read.  
  
  
Send notification of fic entry to raegan_1@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  



	6. The first day in the park

Author's note: I think this may end up being 10 chapters total. I can't seem to stop. This is part six, and I'm calling it 'The first day in the park'. It just sounds fitting. Yama and Ken are seriously digging each other, but Ken has a few hangups. Mr. Ishida knows that both his sons are gay, and has met their...boyfriends.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapters one through five. I'm too damn lazy to please everyone today.  
  
Warning: Yaoi, yuri, and KENATO!!!!! Deal with it, or get a life, because you've already made it through five chapters. This contains some suggestive remarks, both subtle and not. Not really worth an R rating, but that is what I'm changing it to before I forget.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Author: Rae (penname)  
Title: Impossible  
Content: Yaoi, yuri, and Kenato  
  
Ken looked out the window of the bus and sighed. He had enjoyed waking up that morning, right up until he had opened his eyes and looked up at Mr. Ishida. Then he had panicked and pushed Yamato away. Yamato. *What a way to greet the day.*  
  
All in all, it truly hadn't turned out badly. His father had ended up accepting him. Ken didn't hold out any such hope for his own parents. They would be upset, to say the least. He just hoped that they didn't send him away.  
  
The bus stopped near his house and he got off, heading toward his home. If he was lucky, he'd live through telling them. *Ha! And maybe they'll shake my hand and congratulate me, too. Wishful thinking. And I thought T.K. was the optimist.*  
  
He opened the door to his apartment and stepped inside. "HI, Ken, dear. Come in here, please," his mother called from the living room.  
  
"Yes, momma." He shut the door and took off his jacket and shoes. His T-shirt was still wrinkled from the night and he took a moment to try to straighten it out. He gave up with a sigh and went to greet his mother.  
  
She greeted him with a happy smile, tears in her eyes. "Hello, honey. I'm glad you're home. You have company. Davis and...uh...I didn't catch your name."  
  
"T.K., mum. Hey, guys." Takeru stood beside Daisuke and waved. "Thought that you were at Yama...Matt's?" Davis laughed as he slipped on Yamato's full name. Ken blushed.  
  
Smiling, also, Takeru responded," I was, but I decided to come visit you. Your mother invited us to lunch."  
  
"That's nice. I need to shower and change." He started to turn, but stopped."What are you cooking, Mom?" His voice sounded apprehensive to his own ears. His worse fear was answered when a familiar voice replied.  
  
"Stir fry rice and vegetables. Good afternoon, Ichijouji. I forgot to say 'good morning', but I think it might be a little belated to say it now." Yamato leaned against the wall, blocking Ken's escape.  
  
"Trust me, your first hello today was sufficient." Ken smiled slightly, his back to the rest of the room's occupants. He may not have wanted to see the older boy, but that didn't mean that he was upset at having to see him. "Excuse me, Matt."  
  
"Of course." He watched as Ken passed him, his eyes transfixed. Even after he had slipped into the bathroom, Matt looked in his direction, a stupid grin on his face. When he finally looked away, it was to meet the thoughtful gaze of Mrs. Ichijouji. His smile slipped for a moment and he retreated to the kitchen.  
  
"So, how was your sleepover, boys?" She smiled at Daisuke and Takeru, who smiled in return.  
  
"It was fun. We watched part of a movie, but everyone was asleep before it was over. I think Ken might have been the last one up." Davis felt at ease in Ken's house, probably because he had been there several times before.  
  
"It was okay until Dad came home this morning. He was on a business trip. Don't worry though. Between Matt, Ken, Jyou, and Izzy, we were well watched over. Their all really responsible and...."  
  
"It's okay. I trust my son to be a good boy and to stay away from bad influences. Since he claims you all as friends, I'm certain that you're good kids, too."  
  
"Thank you, mother." Ken walked, his wet hair slicked back. "When will father be home?"  
  
"Not until later this afternoon, dear. Why don't you and your friends go for ice cream after lunch? My treat." He kissed her cheek and sat down beside her.  
  
"Of course. Can we eat dinner a little early tonight?" That would give him time to think and gauge his father's reaction, but hopefully not enought time to chicken out. He was going to tell them, before they found out another way.  
  
"Sure, Ken. Why don't your friends join us?" She looked at Davis and T.K. Catching their attention, Ken shook his head quickly.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am, but we already have plans. Thanks, anyway." Takeru liked the woman who obviously doted on her only son.  
  
"Lunch is ready!" Yamato called out. "I've already set the table." Everybody moved to the table, where Matt had placed extra chairs. "I found extra chairs. I hope that that's okay?"  
  
"Of course, Matt." He smiled in relief. *I don't really need to get on her bad side.* "This smells delicious!"  
  
"Thank you. It's not quite as good as dinner last night, but it works." She frowned in confusion at the look that passed between her son and the older boy. She could tell that something was going on, but she hadn't quite figured out what.  
  
"How was the concert?" Ken choked on a vegetable. "Are you okay, dear? TAke a drink. There now."  
  
"It was really cool!" Daisuke interceded on his friends behalf. "They're one of my favorite bands! Even the opening act was cool!"  
  
"It was that...'rock' music, right?" Dai nodded. She looked at her son. "You don't usually like that music, Ken. Did you have fun?"  
  
Blushing and avoiding contact with her eyes, her son stammered. "I, uh, didn't...quite...make it to the concert. There were...complications."  
  
"Oh, really? What happened?" She cleared off the table as the boys cleared their plates.  
  
Takeru started to tell her about the concert, leaving out key parts, like the reason behind the fight. She laughed, letting them distract her for the time being. Ken sighed, glad that he didn't have to answer, yet.  
  
Yamato looked at him from across the table, blue eyes questinig. Ken smiled slightly, trying to covey confidence and ease. The older boy grinned back, knowing that they were both forcing an appearance of normalcy.  
  
After lunch, the boys left. For once, Ken was dressed down. Instead of his usual school uniform, he wore khaki slacks and a long sleeve white shirt.  
  
They traveled down to the ice cream shop with little conversation. They bought their cones and took them to a park down the road.  
  
Yamato sat on a swing and pushed himself slowly with the toe of one foot. His blue eyes studied the cover of leaves overhead. Daisuke and Takeru discussed one of their classes together. Ken and matt both went to differetn schools, so were left out.  
  
Looke at the older blonde, ken ralized that he had distanced himself again. In the light of day, hed had reconstructed his walls and left Yama on the outside. he threw the rest of his cone away and walked to stand behind Matt.  
  
He wrapped his arms around the blonde's middle, uncaring of who saw them. Matt stiffened slightly, then settled back against him. I'm sorry, Yama. It took me a moment to realize that I was doing it again."  
  
He knew that the other boy would understand. "That's okay." Matt covered the arms around his waist with his own, and finished his ice cream. "Why didn't you want us to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Because...it's a school night." Ken settled his cheek against the other's back. "And I'm a coward. I don't want to have to face my dead yet, and I don't think that having you around when he's there would be good for my sanity. Not yet, anyway. And my mother's cooking one of her 'special' dinners, and I don't feel like holding your hair back today."  
  
Yamato laughed, leaning his head to the sid to look back at Ken. "Why don't you siwng with me? We can paly spider." Spider is where two swingers face each other, one on top with theri liegs on either side of the bottom person. It was a position very suggestive of sex.  
  
"No way, Ishida. -You- are a hentai." ken's arms tightened. The other laughed again, hte sound echoing throught the park.   
  
"Yes, but yo ulvoe me so well." Matt could have slapped himself as he felt the boy behind him tense. *Too, much, too soon! Slow down, Ishida! Please, please don't pull away, Ken. Please!* The arms around his waist loosened and he held his breath.  
  
Then Ken sighed and pulled him closer again. "You, my blonde hentai, owe me one from yesterday. Now, we've discussed...Tai, Jyou, Izzy, Sora, Takeru, Iori, Kari, Daisuke, Mimi, and Miyako. That's ten."  
  
"Let's see: twelve teens, four girls. Four straight, eight gay, five couples. We seem to be missing something. There's you, and there's me. Two single, gay, guys, in a group of couples. I would think taht it's pretty obvious."  
  
"We break up TAi and Jyou because my hair matches Kido's. Or T.K. and Cody because you -really- like little boys?"  
  
"And -I'm- the hentai? My brother would kill me and youd' end up with both of them." They both laughe together. Daisuke looked up from across the park and smile. They looke happy as they talked over something. His bst friend was happy and sure of himself for the first time since the Kaiser.  
  
"He's dropped the mask." Takeru was looking at them, also. "He's well and truyly dropped it."  
  
"They look sweet together. I just wish I could think of some way of telling his dad so that he wouldn't have to face it. The old man's homophobic. I don't think that Ken will tell him anytime soon, and I don't blame him."  
  
"Maybe he'll find a way." T.K. frowned. "Or maybe he'll wait until he's eighteen and run away. I'm glad that my dad already knows. He'll have a place to go."  
  
"I'm glad that Matt picked us up. I don't think that Ken should be left on his own. The stress has to be killing him." Daisuke shook his head as Ken's smile widened at something Yama said.  
  
"I don't think that he looks all that stressed out right now." Takeru smiled.  
  
Matt turned and angled his body so that they had their arms around each other. "We'll discuss hentai later. Like when we can act it out. For now, though, what would you think about going to the movies?"  
  
"Don't even try sneaking that past me, Ishida. You're not that sneaky." He placed a small kiss on the blonde's cheek. "I'm not big on theaters. How about a picnic? We can go to the digital world. You, me, alone." His pale cheeks flushed pink as he made the suggestion.  
  
"Both pleased and surprised by Ken's forwadness, Matt leaned away to get a better lok at his face. Amethyst eyse met his with a sparkle and a dare. Yamato swallowed. *Oh, Ken. You look so happy. Are you? Truly? You make me happy. With a sigh, a look. A kiss.* "Can I call you tonight?"  
  
The smile left Ken's face and he shook his head. "Not tonight. I'll call you. Adn we can meet on Tuesday, after school, here in the park."  
  
"What's the matter Ken? One second, you're all happy and laughing. The next, you close yourself off. Talk to me, please."  
  
Ken smiled and cradled Yama's cheek in one hand. "I'll call you tonight and we'll talk then. We'd best head home. Me to mine, and you to yours." He straigthened and walked to T.K. and Dai.   
  
Behind him, Matt whispered to himself. "You are my home."  
  
_______________________________________  
  
THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I'VE TYPED THIS DAMN THING. I AM SO SICK OF COMPUTERS!  
  
Anyway.  
  
  
This is contest info. Also available on my Taito, Only One:  
  
  
Rules:  
1. It must be Digimon  
2.It must contain yaoi. That doesn't mean it has to center around it, but it should contain at least one yaoi/yuri mention.  
3.It must be titled "the one who loved me"  
4.It does NOT have to be a songfic  
5. No poetry (sorry)  
6. It must bash at least one girl (not including Jun, or Miyako)  
7. No Daisuke bashing  
8. Must include the phrase "This is the scariest thing I've ever seen. Except Tweety-bird and Mr. Rogers."  
  
  
The winner can have a fic with whatever coupling and rating they want, excluding, sorry, cross-breeding. I am up for the challenge, but  
please, make it something you want to read.  
  
  
Send notification of fic entry to raegan_1@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  



	7. The way

Author's note: When will the insanity end? My mind is a congested piece of junk! What is the function of the soft palate? How do you say "No, we don't sell this in a plastic bottle" and "Yes, I can ring that up separately, but four orders of twelve items is still breaking the rules of a twelve item or less checklane" in Spanish? How do you reach a high F on trumpet? Clarinet? What is the rest of the quote 'there are more things on heaven and earth, Horatio,...' (From Hamlet). Ken is going to tell his parents that he and Matt are...seeing each other.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Sony Co.  
  
Warning: Parental disobedience. Yaoi, shounen-ai. Boys loving boys. Their cartoons. Why do people freak out on this stuff? Duh!  
  
____________________________________  
  
Author: Rae (penname)  
Title: Impossible  
Content: Yaoi and Kenato.  
  
"How was your day, father?" Ken asked at dinner. Since his return form the Kaiser, he had asked his father the same question at every evening meal.   
  
"Fine, Ken. Just fine." He smiled across the table at his son, wondering why Ken looked so paler than normal. "And yours"  
  
"I had friends over for lunch. Davis, of course, plus T.K. an his brother. Matt cooked. Then we all went for ice cream." His voice was subdued, not an unusual occurrence, but his mother noticed that all signs of her smiling, happy son from earlier had been erased.  
  
"That sounds fun. And the sleepover? Did you enjoy that?" Ken nodded, chewing slowly as to not have to come up with a verbal reply. "I'm glad to see that you're making more friends. Maybe you could invite them all here some weekend." The boy finished chewing and put his fork on his plate.  
  
"I think that we should talk first. Or more to the point, I should talk while you both listen." His parents looked at each other and then at him. "It can wait until after dinner."  
  
"Okay, son. We'll listen. Why don't you wait for us in the living room while we finish up." Ken nodded, took his plate to the sink, and then went into the next room.  
  
A few minutes later, he stood facing his parents. His stomach was twisted in nervous knots as he thought of how to tell them. *I can't even think of a place to start! How did Yama tell his dad?* Then a thought occured to him.  
  
"I'm not goint to lie and pretend anymore. I've tried to be the best son that I could. I've spent the last couple years trying to restore your faith in me after I disappeared. But there comes a time when everyone must choose who they are. And I'm gay."  
  
His mother gasped. His father's face went from neutral and relaxed to thunderously mad. He continued. "I can't change it, and I wouldn't want to. I...I've found someone that I care about, and I won't give them up. You can forbid this, and you can yell, but it's not going to change who I am, or how I feel."  
  
Silence greeted his announcement. His father's voice was tight with barely controlled fury. "Leave us!"  
  
"Yes, father-san." He left quickly, not wanting to hear them declare that they hated him. *I'm still alive, though! That's a good thing, I think.*  
Picking up the phone, he punched in the number that Matt had given him.  
  
"Moshi, moshi." Yamato!  
  
Deepening his voice, he growled. "Hello, beautiful." Nothing, and then a yawn, followed by a chuckle.  
  
His voice shrill and high, Matt responded. "Oh, Ken! It's been so long! Why didnt' you call sooner?"  
  
Laughing, Ken spoke normally. "Sorry, Yama. You just sounded too much like Jun for comfort."  
  
"Ugh. Okay, then." On the other end, Matt was smiling happily into the phone. His father was hiding in his office, so he was alone. "What's up?"  
  
"My life expectancy, since I'm still alive. I told them." Quiet. "And I'm still breathing. so...." Silence.  
  
"You...you told them?" His voice was hushed. "Ken! I'm...shocked, to say the least. Why didn't you tell me that you were going to tell them? -When- did you tell them?"  
  
Not quite expecting such an unjoyous response, Ken's voice was hesitant. "I told them after dinner, and I didn't want you to know until I could tell you their verdict."  
  
A pause. "Bye, Ken!" The phone clicked in his ear. *What the hell! I come out, and nobody wants to talk to me? Yamato?* A sob ecaped him as he hung up the phone. Doubts and hurt flowed through him, tears streaming down his cheeks. It looked like he had lost everything.  
___________________________  
  
Author's note: I seriously thought about stopping the whole thing right here. It was one o'clock in the morning, and I had only gotten two hours of sleep the night before, so I was being very lazy. The only problem: I still had four pages of this section written, as weel as three of part eight. And I really hate the thought of Ken unhappy. It's like kicking a puppy. Sorry. Please continue.   
___________________________  
  
He didn't know how long he wallowed in misery, but when he finally pulled out of it, he heard a loud argument from the living rooom. His mother and father were arguing. With Yamato?!  
  
It quieted when he appeared in the living room. He blinked as a feeling of deja vu hit him. Davis and t.K sat on the couch. Matt and his father stood facing Ken's parents. They were arguing. His friends moved around the adults to reach him.  
  
"Ken! How in the world did you do it?" Dai hugged him. In shock, he shook the hand that Takeru offerted. The war raged on about them.  
  
"Matt kidnapped us to be your support group. He said he left as soon as you told him you had told -them-. Dad's here to se if they're going to disown you. If so, you get to live with one of us. Mama-san and Mrs. Motomiya agreed, rather hurriedly."  
  
"For now, get your stuff. You're staying tnoight with me. We'll take you to school tomorrow. After school, Matt'll bring you back here. If they still look ready to kill, you get to stay at his house." Daisuke was pulling him back towards his room. Ken took a last look at Yama's stony face, and the red of his father's and didn't argue.  
  
Ken didn't have to lift a finger as his friends threw his clothes into a bag. Takeru found his school books. His D3 and a picture of him and his parents all made their way into the backpack. The genius just stood and watched them.  
  
Then he let himself be lead into the living room. The ishida's waited for him by the door. His parents were nowhere to be seen. Yamato reached out and took his hand, curling his fingers around Ken's.  
  
They walked to the car in silence. Daisuke's house was first. Matt walked with them to the door of the Motomiya apartment. While Davis carried his bag in, the other two said goodbye.  
  
"I was afraid that you didn't want to talk to me. You hung up so quickly." Ken swallowed at the pain of the memory.  
  
"I didn't mean to worry you, Ken. I just didn't want you to face them alone. I wish that I had been there when you told them." He pushed a lock of blue hair behind Ken's ear.  
  
"You didn't know." He covered the blonde's hand with his own and held it to his cheek. "I kind of liked being rescued, though. You can be my hero anyday. Goodnight, Yama-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"If you stay tomorrow, and have any problems, I want you to call me. The Rescue Squad can return for another adventure. Bye." They kissed each other gently on the lips. Ken sighed in contentment as Yamto walked away. Daisuke had to pull him inside.  
  
"Wake up, Ken! It's time to get ready for bed. Let's go!" Waving weakly at Dai's mom, he follwed hs friend into the bedroom. Without hesitation or awkwardness, they changed into their night clothes and crawled into their blankets, Davis on the bed, and Ken in a sleeping bag on the floor.  
  
"Hey, Ken? He murmured an affirmative. "I'm really proud of you. It took a lot of guts to tell them. Maybe it will all turn out okay."  
  
"I love my parents, Dai, but if they don't approve, I'm still going to keep on seeing Matt. I will not hide who I am. It's up to them to deal with it their way."  
  
In the dark, Davis smiled. His friend had managed to find himself outside of the Kaiser's arrogance and conceit. He had found a strenght and assurance that the Kaiser could never have hoped to hold  
  
  
  
Yamato looked at the clock impatiently. He still had eleven minutes and thirty-four seconds. Thirty-three...thirty-two...  
  
He was suppposed to pick Ken up from school. It would be the first time that they would be alone since Saturday. They were just driving to the Ichijouji residence, but alone was alone. And they'd be alone.  
  
Nine minutes, twelve seconds...  
  
He had been so mad the night before. Ken's father had said that he was sending his 'fairy-girl' away from Matt. Then he had said that he'd make Ken marry some girl and make sure that they'd never see each other again. The insults had ranged from 'fag' to 'fudge-packer'.  
  
Taking his brother and father had been a good idea. They had had to hold him back from trying to beat sense into Ken's father. *Bastard!*  
  
Six minutes, fifty-nine seconds left...  
  
Today, they would face him together. Yama and Ken against the parental rule. He only hoped his blue-haired love would be strong enough. He had seen the puffy eyes of the night before. *Although he sounded okay on the phone before I hung up.*  
  
Four minutes, thirty-two seconds...  
  
He seriously considered kidnapping Ken and hiding him in the digital world. He didn't doubt that any of the others would help him, since he couldn't get there alone. He doubted that Ken would give him any argument. *Happy thought: picnic tomorrow! Alone with my koi...koi? Yeah!* He smiled at his own thoughts.  
  
Two minutes, eight seconds...  
  
*Damn clock!* Alone with Ken today, alone with Ken tomorrow...Ken, Ken, Ken... His smile turned into a dopey grin, his thoughts centered on one thing, and one thing only.  
  
Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...Rrrring...School was out!  
  
He stood up and practically ran out the door. Six girls stopped him in the hallway and wouldn't let him pass without responding to what seemed like a million questions. *I'm going to be late!*   
  
"Excuse me." He pushed past them and ran outside and down the steps leading to the parking lot. It took him several more minutes before he made it out of the congested area. "Please be waiting. Don't leave, Ken. Give me time!"  
  
He pulled up in front of Ken's school and got out A scan of the sidewalk failed to find the familiar blue hair. Wait! *Oh no, oh no!*   
  
Ken and his father stood facing each other on the far end of the sidewalk. 


	8. 

Author's note: I hate computers. Part eight. Kenato. His parents know. Yeah. This has gone from being like twelve written pages to six and a half. From here on out, I can't make my brain think of an unsucky ending, so, please, help. Send any ideas to Raegan_1@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
Warning: Yaoi, yuri, Kenato/Yamaken/Yamaten/Kento. Shounen ai. Same sex relationships. Guys loving guys. Girls loving girls. Guys loving girls. Girls loving guys. It's all in here someplace.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Author: Some dumb blonde who isn't in a good mood.  
Title: blah blah blah blah  
Content: READ THE WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD, PEOPLE, WHAT DO YOU THINK IT'S THERE FOR?  
  
Matt started toward them, ready to protect his friend...boyfriend from harm.  
  
"Now, Ken! Get in the car! We're leaving." Ken's father didn't bother to keep his voice low, the other students had already left. "Your little 'girl-friend' will have to find another boy to contaminate, instead of my son. Get. In. The. Car."  
  
"No." He said it quietly, but the intensity was unmistakable. The calm and controlled Ichijouji Ken was nearing breaking point, and it wasn't going to be pretty. Matt could see his fist curling and uncurling. The last time he had seen Ken do that was as the Kaiser. That was a couple of years ago. "You can insult me. You can think what you will about what I am. Don't you -dare- insult Yamato. You have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh, really. Tell me this. If your little Yama hadn't come into the picture, would we be having this conversation? Would you still think that being gay is better than being my son?"   
  
"I've tried being different that this. It didn't work. I've hid behind a mask for years, and you never noticed. Matt did. Your anger and disgust hurts less than being something I'm not." He sighed. "To actually answer your question: no. If not for Yama-chan, I would have denied what I am, and ended up being miserable behind my mask for the rest of my life."  
  
"And do you really think that this -Yama- will really stick around? He's older than you by a couple of years, and he'll be off to college or whatever while you're still in high school. What do you think will happen when the two of you aren't living in the same place?" It was a desperate arguement, but also a valid one. Ken didn't hesitate.  
  
"Then we'll wait until we can be together again. I'll finish school, eventually, and he'll be waiting. Or I'll just have to join him, if he's on tour. If we can't be together in person, there are always the telephone and letters. We will find a way around any obstacle."  
  
"And I'm just another thing in your path, is that it? I've fed and clothed you for fourteen years, and this is how I'm repaid? With disrespect and dishonor?"  
  
"It has nothing to do with you! Why can't you see that? It's not genetic, and it's not intentional! It just happens! You can't stop it, so don't even try!" He was yelling now, another thing he hadn't done since the Kaiser period. "I have tried so hard since Osamu died to make you proud of me. I've done everything in my power to be the perfect son. But I can't live up to expectations of perfection. I'm human, dad. Very, very human, with faults and problems like everyone else."  
  
"Then we'll deal with this problem together, and get it out of the way. We'll make the effort together, and you'll see." His father's voice was smooth. Ken growled in frustration.  
  
"YOU CAN'T CHANGE THIS! THIS ISN'T A PROBLEM! Why can't you understand, that out of everything else in my life, this is probably the closest thing to perfect that I've ever had? For the first time in years, someone cares about me for -me-. Not the image of 'Ken-the genius'. Just me, the human, with all of my hangups. Not for the fame that follows me around, not for the ideal of perfection."  
  
Mr. Ichijouji's eyes flashed. "Is that how you see us? As glory-hounds?" He took a step forward.  
  
"Lay one hand on him, and I won't hesitate to take you down." Matt's voice was pure steel. Softer, to Ken, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm ready to go." He sounded tired, drained. He turned away from his father and walked to Matt's car. Matt let him walk away, and then turned to face Ichijouji with a cold glare.  
  
"If you try to take your son, and hide him from me, be warned. I will find him. -You- can't separate us. Anything you do to try to come between us will only drive the two of you further apart. I care for him, I won't hurt him. You already have, by refusing to accept him for who he is. I know what that pain is like."  
  
"Then you should have left him alone. Then we wouldn't be having this discussion, and you wouldnt' be interfering in my son's life." He pointed a finger at the blonde. Yama ignored it.  
  
"Hate me, yell at me, glare at me, whatever. Just tell your son that you love him. That you'll still be there for him. If you don't, then you will lose him. Not to me, but to the pain that abandonment leaves behind. The pain of a child who lost himself. And it will be -your- fault. Not his, not mine. Yours."  
  
Yamato turned and walked away. At the car, he gave Ken a thumbs up sign and got in. He'd be there when Ken fell apart, or the bastard would pay. Somehow, someway.  
  
He drove to the apartment building, Ken's father right behind them. They made their way upstairs, and Mrs. Ichijouji opened the door. "Hello, mother-san." She smiled sadly at her son as he passed, his hand held securely by the blonde. Her husband stormed in behind them and shut the door.  
  
They repacked his bag with clean clothes. When they reentered the living room, Mr. Ichijouji stopped them. "Please, have a seat. The boys sat on the couch, hand-in-hand. Matt smiled at Ken reassuringly and squeezed his hand. His parents watched the interplay, one sighing to herself, the other biting back his first instinctive insult.  
  
"I don't approve of this. I want that known here and now. I will not tell you that this is okay, I will not say that I accept this. You are my son, you have a duty to your family, and to your name to carry it on. It is your responsibility to marry and produce an heir. Are you going to shirk your duty and dishonor your family?"  
  
Ken swallowed hard, then looked at Matt. The blonde watched him, waiting for his answer. He had been prepared for anger and disapproval, but this went beyond that to disgust and borderline hate. *How quickly one emotion goes to another. Love to hate. Fear to anger. Sadness to joy. I could be happy with Yama-chan, but would it be worth letting down my father? I could keep up the lie, and live up to his expectations, but would it mean anything without love, without Yama?*  
  
He looked at the three faces that were waiting for his reply. He knew that he was taking a long time, but he didn't realize how it looked until Matt pulled his hand away and stood up, pain in his azure eyes. "Have I ever failed you before now, father?" His father smiled at him smugly. "If I haven't, then I'm sorry, because the first time is always the worst."   
  
He stood up and faced them, Matt to the side and apart from this battle. "Yes. I will shirk my duty, and my honor, and my family. Because life without love, is worse that love without honor. I wish you could understand, but I'm not going to push. I'll wait, until you either except it, or until you disown me. In either case, goodbye."  
  
Without a second glance, he pulled Yamato out of the apartment, and away from his home. His parent's house, not his. Not anymore. He'd find a new one, with Yamato and their love. 


	9. 

Author's note: I lied. It's only nine chapters. This is set on their one year anniversary, Matt's eighteenth birthday.   
  
  
Dislcaimer: ...............................  
  
Warning: Daiyako. Daiyako. Daiyako. NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kenato, Takori, Daikari, Miyami, Soshiro, Taijyou. Fun, right? For me, maybe.  
______________________________  
  
Author: Same as the others, Rae (still a penname)  
Title: Impossible (I had to look up the title. I couldn't remember it.)  
Content: Kenato and yaoi  
  
"My tie's crooked." Ken eyed himself critically in the mirror. Two arms reached around him from behind to straighten the offending material.   
  
"No, it's not. It looks fine, so leave it alone. Now, we shoud probably discuss your hair." Matt smiled at his boyfriends reflection. Ken stuck his tongue out. "Later, lover-boy."  
  
"Maybe we could die it brown and spike it like Dai's." The blonde shuddered and shook his head. He liked Davis just fine, but the thought of kissing him was like... kissing T.K.!  
  
"Your parents are here. They're in the living room with the others. I sent them an invitation three weeks ago, but was uncertain of whether you would approve." The younger man shrugged.  
  
His tie straight, his hair still chin length and gorgeous, Ken gave himself a once-over. "Something's missing." Matt held up Ken's crest on by its chain, making him smile. "What would I do without you?"  
  
"Get married, and have children." They raised their eyes in the mirror and looked at Mr. Ichijouji in the glass. "You're going to be late. Your friends are waiting."  
  
They followed him out of the room, hands entwined. A year later, and Ken's father still refused to speak to Yamato. He barely spoke to his son. They left the bathroom of the Ishida apartment, and greeted the rest of the digi-destined in the hallway. It was barely twenty minutes before they would have to leave to make their reservations.  
  
Matt walked up to Mr. Ichijouji and pulled him aside as Ken turned to speak to several of the others. "Sir. I won't apologize for loving your son. I can't believe, and I won't, that it's wrong. I love him, and I believe that he loves me, too. I'm going away next year, and we won't see each other nearly as much, but we're going to stay together."  
  
"Isn't that the way you said it would be? That you would stick by each other no matter what? Why are you rubbing this in now?" He looked at him coldly. "Or is this where you tell me that I'm no longer welcome in my son's life, because I just add more strain to your relationship."  
  
"I would never ask that of you, or of him. Your relationship with him is your own business, until it causes him pain, or interferes with mine." He sighed. "I didn't ask to talk to you to fight. I have a request that I wish to ask of you, and I need your full cooperation."  
  
The older man raised an eyebrow. Putting aside his own feelings for a moment, he nodded encouragingly. Matt was someone that he would have liked, if not for his relationship with his son.   
  
The blonde pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to him. "I want to give him that, today, but I know that his first reaction is going to be to ask you. If you tell him that you don't approve, he'll be hurt, again, and he'll do it to thwart you, and to make you mad. He'll do it because he cares, but he'll do it in such a way as to make you more upset."  
  
It was a solid silver promise ring. Into the medal band, the crest of kindess had been engraved and linked to the crest of friendship. The inner engraving held their names. /Yamato and Ken, a promise of forever/.  
  
Mr. Ichijouji looked at him a moment and then handed it back. He didn't get a chance to reply before Ken put an arm around Yamato's waist and the boy barely managed to hide the ring. "What are you two discussing?" He eyed them with mock-suspicion. His father didn't acknowledge him or the question.  
  
"You, of course, darling." Matt pulled him toward the doors where the rest of the digi-destined were starting to pile out. "The others are going to leave with out us if we don't get moving." They kissed and separated.  
  
The party had been going for a while when midnight hit. They had rented a hall, and had invited the twelve digi-destined, Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji, Dai's mother, and Matt's father, as well as his band. It was a big dual celebration, and even Jun and her boyfriend were there.   
  
The elder Ichijouji looked over to where his son was talking with Mrs. Motomiya and Davis. He was laughing over something the soccer star had done.  
  
He looked beyond them and saw Yamato talking to Tai, Jyou, Izzy, and Sora. He had met them all during the months since Ken had come out. Matt kept glancing at Ken, waiting to catch the teen by himself. With a determined sigh, he started toward his son. Davis's mother smiled at him, and congratulated him on the son he had raised. He thanked her and took her praise graciously.   
  
"Sorry, but can I steal my son for just a minute?" She nodded, and he pulled Ken to the side. "I realize that I haven't made the past several year the easiest, and I apologize." Amethyst eyes widened at the words pouring out of his father's mouth. "I want you to know that I love you, no matter what, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that before. If you're truly happy with him, then you have my blessing."  
  
Yamato disengaged himself as soon as he saw Ken being pulled aside by his father. He made his way as quickly and unnoticeable as possible. The other guests immersed themselves into conversations. Mr. Ichijouji raised a hand and beckoned him to them. He quickened his step.  
  
There were tears in the amethyst eyes that Matt had fallen in love with, and he turned to the older man with fire in his eyes. Ken laid a hand on his arm and smiled. It was a beautiful smile, full of hope and love and joy. And the older man walked away, leaving both boys standing in stunned silence behind him.  
  
Ken looked at Matt and smiled. He no longer had to look up at the older boy. The blonde smiled in return and pulled him toward a chair. He pushed the younger boy down so that he was sitting on the plastic seat, and then he knelt in front of him, taking out the box.  
  
"Ken, the last year together has been the best that I could ever have hoped for. I've been hesitating about how to do this, and I wanted to talk to your father before I did." He opened the box and held it out. "Will you promise to wait for me? Will you love me while I'm gone, and will you keep your arms ready for me to come back?"  
  
Blue-violet eyes looked at him in shock. A single tear rolled slowly down his cheek, and then he pushed off the seat, sending Yamato flying backwards onto the floor, the younger teen on top of him. "There is nothing that would make me happier."  
  
They kissed to seal the promise, as the others looked on, misty-eyed. Mr. Ichijouji smiled slightly at his wife, happy that his son was happy. He still couldn't help but feel disappointed, but he wouldn't mar this day with his own feelings. It was his son's day, and he'd smile for him if it killed him.  
  
  
  
  
They were married five years later, when Ken left the university with his degree in computer programming. He was immediatly accepted into a firm, at a top salary, and a secure position.  
  
Matt's band became famous, and their first single stayed on the top of the charts for sixty-three weeks, only to be replaced by their second single.   
  
Mr. Ichijouji was beyond pleased when Yamato agreed to take the Ichijouji name, and he almost had a heart attack when they told him they were adopting a son. His name would be carried on. He hugged his son and son-in-law, and told them both how much he loved them. They weren't the only ones stunned. He denied being sentimental afterwards, but he didn't take back the words.  
  
Tai was no longer allowed to cook. When Jyou became a doctor, and Tai a diplomat, they hired a fulltime cook. He wasn't allowed in the kitchen.   
  
Dai and Kari were married. It was a double-wedding. T.K. and Iori were the second couple. They were six years behind Matt and Ken.  
  
Izzy and Sora became engaged, Jyou and Tai didn't discuss it, and Miyako and Mimi were too busy on separate continents to do more that call and email each other, and visit each other occasionally.  
  
Everyone was happy, and in love.  
_____________________________  
  
And Rae gagged on the crap she wrote, so this fic is being finished by her ghost. Sappy. Yeah, so what. Kenato should always be happy. There is so much room for depression in both their lives that they deserve better. I like angst, but I refuse to write it for these two unless necesssary  
  
  
This is contest info. Also available on my Taito, Only One. The contest will be over on June 7th:  
  
  
Rules:  
1. It must be Digimon  
2.It must contain yaoi. That doesn't mean it has to center around it, but it should contain at least one yaoi/yuri mention.  
3.It must be titled "the one who loved me"  
4.It does NOT have to be a songfic  
5. No poetry (sorry)  
6. It must bash at least one girl (not including Jun, or Miyako)  
7. No Daisuke bashing  
8. Must include the phrase "This is the scariest thing I've ever seen. Except Tweety-bird and Mr. Rogers."  
  
  
The winner can have a fic with whatever coupling and rating they want, excluding, sorry, cross-breeding. I am up for the challenge, but  
please, make it something you want to read.  
  
  
Send notification of fic entry to raegan_1@hotmail.com  



End file.
